


If Tomorrow Never comes

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch





	If Tomorrow Never comes

_  
**Song Ficlet**   
_   


Billy leaned up on one elbow, the dim light of the moon through the window enough illumination to watch his lover sleeping.

Trembling fingers reached out to brush a lock of blonde hair back off your forehead.

Tears he rarely afforded himself the luxury of shedding caught on long ginger lashes as he realized you may never know exactly how much he really does love you. The years you’ve spent more apart than together.

Billy sighed and let himself sink back against the pillows his solemn gaze never leaving your face, gorgeous in relaxed slumber.

You’ve given him everything you had to give and still more. He realizes more than you know, he thinks. He sees the pain when he leaves and the guarded hope when he returns.

He knows he’s only ever given you half of himself as surely as he know that you love him enough for both of them.

He’s tried, he acknowledges the accusing voices in his head, to deny his addiction but honestly its like trying to stop a fire with the moisture of a kiss.

“Because no matter how hard I try Ali, I’ll always love Dom the way you love me,” he murmurs sadly.

  



End file.
